Hello World
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: Draco is having a bad day. But an adorable little girl who seems to make him smile every time he see's her helps him realize what is important to him in life.


**I really hope everybody likes this, it's finally finished but it took me forever I finished this story a long time ago, sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes, my grammar isn't perfect, but hey I'm only human.**

**So i hope you all like it, i went through and edited a few things so...enjoy :D**

**Almost forgot... this story is based off Lady Antebellum's song 'Hello World'. **

**And yes their are similarities with my story and the music video. But most of it is my ideas.**

* * *

**Traffic crawls**

**Cell Phone Calls**

**Talk radio screams at me through my tinted window**

**I see a little girl, rust red minivan **

**She's got chocolate on her face**

**Got little hands, and she waves at me, yeah she smiles at me.**

I sat with my hands buried in my face, Astoria screaming at me.

"Draco are you even listening to me?" She shouted. She continues to yell.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed.

I grabbed my wallet, keys and jacket, then storm out the door. I got in the car, Astoria insisted. She said that we have another way to travel, besides magic.

I drove into London and found a place on the side of the street to park. I turned the car off and just sat there.

**Well Hello World**

**How you been?**

**Good to see you my old friend **

**Sometimes I feel, Cold as steel **

**Broken like I'm never gonna heal**

**I see a light, a little hope in a little girl, **

**Well Hell World.**

A car drives by, there's a little red haired girl with ice cream in her hand.

I hear yelling coming from inside the car.

She made eye contact with me and smiled, she waved. I know I had a blank stare on my face but I waved back anyway.

I needed air. I think I'd driven by a public park about a mile back.

I drove to the park hoping to clear my mind.

I walked down the pathways and found a park bench near the play ground. I ran my hands through my hair.

What has my life come down to? I walk out on my wife and son. What kind of man am I? Tears had welled up in my eyes and had begun to fall.

Then I hear it, "Sir, why are you crying?"

I looked up and see the little red-haired girl who waved. She couldn't be more than six years old.

"I'm just having a bad day."

She held a teddy bear in her hand. "This is Tonks. She keeps away the nargles and wrackspurts." I gave a laugh, she just smiled.

Her eyes caught my attention. They were hazel brown. This little girl looked so familiar but I know I'd never seen her before.

I don't know why Astoria and I didn't try again for a girl. I just now realize that I want a little baby girl.

"Sweetheart!" She turned around.

"Coming Mummy!" She turned back around.

"Bye Mr..." She paused.

"Malfoy."

"Bye , I hope you day gets better."

She waved then ran over, to who I was guessing to be her mother.

Her mother looked at me and waved like she knew me. She looked so familiar, but I have no idea where I've seen her before.

I sat there for a little while then I stood and left.

I drove through the city. I couldn't go home now, not after everything that happened between Astoria and I.

I tried to avoid main roads but somehow ended up on one.

**Everyday I drive by a little white church, **

**its got these little white crosses like angels in the yard**

**Maybe I should stop on in, say a prayer **

**Maybe talk to God like he is there **

**Oh I know he's there, Yeah I know he's there**

I drove downtown. Traffic came to a stop. I sat in my car for what seemed like hours.

I finally got out of the car, that's when I heard the sirens and saw flashing lights.

I walk into a crowd of people and made my way to the front.

When I got there, I saw that a car had flipped. I saw the paramedics taking a man away on a stretcher. Typical muggle heath care, if only these people were from St. Mungo's.

I got a good look at who it was though. It was Potter. I saw them pull a woman from the car. She looked just fine.

Then I realize, it's the woman from the park, the little red headed girl's mother.

So if that was Potter, then that was Ginny. I slowly pieced everything together then something crossed my mind. Where was their daughter?

I suddenly went into a panic.

"We got her!" someone shouted. They pulled a little girl from the flipped car.

**Well Hello World**

**How you been?**

**Good to see you my old friend,**

**Sometimes I feel as Cold as steel**

**And broken like I'm never gonna heal**

**I see a light, a little grace, little faith ****unfurl.**

**Hello World **

My heart sunk when I heard "There's no pulse, she's not breathing!"

They tried to revive her but it didn't work. "Nothing."

I'm just starring at her lifeless body.

Then I notice something. I looked up from her, confusion, shock, and fear crossed my mind. I saw her standing there, but how?

I looked back between the two of them. How is it possible?

Then the realization of it all hit me. She was dead. She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Grandma and Grandpa Potter, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Fred, Tonks, and Uncle Remus say I'm not ready yet." Tears started to fall from me eyes again. It was her ghost.

"Stay." I choke up through the tears.

But it wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear. She disappeared out of thin air.

"She's gone." The muggles said.

Ginny became hysterical, she was crying and screaming "Don't let my baby die!" Ginny was being held back by a few men.

Women in the crowd began to cry, some covered there mouth is disbelief. The only emotions around were depression and sadness.

**Sometimes I forget what living's for, And i hear my life through my front door, **

**and i breath it in, **

**o****h I'm home again**

**I See my wife, little boy, little girl, Hello World **

The world around me falls silent. It all just seemed to freeze. Nobody made a sound. All the car horns stopped. All the crying is silent.

Ginny is crying out of disbelief.

"Please god," I begged "Don't let her die." I beg again, even though I already know she's gone.

I have never believe in the muggle's god, but it was worth a shot.

I closed my eyes, I had them tightly closed. My thoughts to cloudy to even think straight.

_Don't let her die. _I think to myself. _Please_. I open my eyes and look. She's still lifeless.

Suddenly she flies up from where she was laying and gasps for air. Everybody gasps.

"Mummy!" She yelled.

"Lily!"

"Mummy!" Ginny began to cry even harder.

They put Lily on a gurney and take her away, no doubt in mind there going to take her to a muggle hospital.

**Hello World**

**All the empty disappears**

**I remember why I'm here**

**Just surrender and believe**

**I fall down on my knees **

**Oh Hello World, Hello World, Hello World **

I just witnessed a miracle.

Then the realization of how short life can be crosses my mind. It could flash right before your eyes.

I know what brought me here, I run back through the crowd and got into my car.

I manage to get out of all the traffic and head straight home. When I got home I basically jumped out of the car, not bothering to grab any of my things.

I'd been gone for who knows how long, I ran into the house, "Astoria!"

She walks into the room "Draco?"

I didn't say anything I just walked right up to her and pressed my lips against hers. When I pulled away she was smiling.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She replied.

"What's going on?" I hear from behind me, I turn to see Scorpius.

"Mummy and daddy are just showing how much they love each other." I picked Scorpius up and walked back to Astoria.

"Scorpius what would you think about having a baby sister?" Scorpius had a puzzled look on his face. Astoria's eyes were so wide.

"Draco, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I nodded and smiled.

A huge grin appeared on her face.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I met someone today who made me see that life's to short and you have to live it to the fullest and enjoy it, with the people you love." Astoria smiled and hugged me so tight

**. . .**

"Hello Draco." Ginny said as I walked towards her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good."

"How's Harry?" That is really the first time, and this could go on record, that I've ever called him by is first name.

"He's alright."

"What about Lily?"

"She's better. She's on oxygen at night and it's there during the day if she needs it."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Ginny walked me down to the children's ward, Lily had gotten her own room.

I walked in, there was a boy sitting on the end of her bed with bubble gum pink hair and baby blue bangs. Lily was laughing.

"Hello." I said.

They both turned around and looked at me. She smiled at me, she looked fine except for the IV drip in her arm.

"This is my brother, Teddy." She pointed at the boy sitting on the end of her bed, he couldn't be more than 14 years old. I thought the Potter's only had three children.

"Well I better get going. He said.

"Bye Teddy." He leaned forward, kissed Lily on the forehead then left.

When the door closed behind me she looked up at me, "How was the rest of your day." She said while still smiling. I gave a small laugh.

"Great," I sat down in the chair to the right of her bed.

"You know lily, you helped me realize something."

"What?"

"That my family is what's most important to me." Her eyes just lit up.

"You are a beautiful little girl," She giggled and not once did her smile ever disappear. "Thank you lily."

She seemed so much like a girl I went to school with, I think her name was Luna.

Seeing Lily smile was enough to make the rest of my day a great day.

**. . .**

_1 Year later_

My life couldn't be better. I have a beautiful baby girl, Gabriella Lily Malfoy.

She had blonde hair just like I did and she had brown eyes just like her mother.

She seemed to take a liking to lions, how that happened, I will never know. But she does seem to like the color green.

She is my little princess, and Scorpius is so protective over her.

**. . . **

Scorpius was going into his 3rd year at Hogwarts. We stood on platform 9 ¾. I saw the Potter's walking down the platform.

"Scorpius, come her for a second." We walked away from Astoria and Gabriella for a moment.

"You see that little girl over there with the red hair?" I pointed at Lily.

"Yeah, that's Albus Potter's little sister."

"Yes, I want you to watch out for her, make sure nobody picks on her or gets her into trouble."

"Alright." He smiled then walked back to his mother.

I stood as Astoria told Scorpius to behave.

Gabriella just smiled and looked up at Scorpius. Scorpius knelt down in front of her, she was sitting in a stroller.

"Gabby," Scorpius smiled then poked her in the stomach, she started giggling. Scorpius picked her up out of the stroller and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oi! Malfoy! What's with the baby?" Scorpius turned around. Blaise's son Darrell was standing there with a few other friends of his.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding my baby sister." They all just looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. Then without another word they walked away.

"Let me guess," I began. Scorpius turned back around to me. "They don't know that you have a side that's caring and sensitive?"

"Not really, I usually don't let them see that side of me because they would just call me a wimp and I'll tell you right now, I'll never hear the end of this one." Astoria smiled then took Gabriella.

We just waited for the conductor to give the final call for students boarding when someone tapped me on the side. I turned around only to see Lily who was still very small.

"Hi."

"Hello Lily."

"How are you? She asked.

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

"Excited."

"I'd hope so."

"I am." We talked for another minute then she went back to her family.

"Scorpius, if you ever bring her home, I approve." I said.

"Dad, Albus Potter's little sister? He'd kill me." Astoria and I just laughed.

Sure enough about four years later he brought her home. They were in love and I could see it.

* * *

**So thanks for reading an I hope everybody enjoyed it :)**


End file.
